gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Snail Trail
Snail Trail is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to protagonist Carl Johnson by the C.R.A.S.H. team from Carl's garage in the Doherty district of San Fierro, San Andreas. Mission Carl goes inside the garage, and is greeted by Jethro. He says that some cops are looking for him in the office. Carl realizes that it is Tenpenny and Pulaski. He is welcomed by them, and they ask him how things are going, and how his brother is doing. Later on, they order Carl to kill a young journalist, who is apparently onto the C.R.A.S.H. officers. Pulaski also tells Carl to kill the reporter who is supposedly going to meet the young journalist at the end of Yacht Harbor in Santa Maria Beach, Los Santos. Carl heads for and obtains a sniper rifle hidden by Tenpenny at the construction site beside the garage. After so, he heads to Cranberry Station, just across the street from the garage, where the reporter is waiting for a train to board. A little later, the journalist boards the train, and Carl pursuits it. The train stops at Market Station in Market, and the reporter disembarks the train. He then hails and boards a taxi and heads for the end of Yacht Harbor in Santa Maria Beach. Carl discreetly follows him. Once the reporter arrives at his destination, he meets the journalist, and starts talking. However, from a distance, Carl assassinates both the journalist and reporter. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Tenpenny has hidden a sniper rifle in the construction site nearby. Go get it. *The reporter is at Cranberry Station. Follow him to the meeting place with the Target, then kill them both *The reporter has boarded the train and is heading for Market Station in Los Santos. Follow that train *The reporter has left the train. Pick up his trail and follow him to the Target *The reporter has climbed into a cab. Follow him to the Target *The reporter is ready to meet the Target. You have a sniper rifle. Assassinate them both Reward Like all missions in which the boss is C.R.A.S.H., there is no reward, however, the mission Ice Cold Killa is unlocked. Trivia * This is one of a handful of missions where there is no script in the gameplay. * You can actually board the reporter's train alongside him, and ride it with him to Market Station, simplifying the mission by eliminating the drive. To do so, have a vehicle ready next to you as you pick up the Sniper Rifle and immediately rush to the station and board the train - it arrives and leaves very quickly after you get the gun. * The PS2 version of the mission has a bizarre glitch: a second passenger train, the one actually carrying the reporter, will appear some distance ahead of the train you're supposed to be following. Keep an eye on the radar for an indication that the reporter is further ahead than the train you're following; that's your signal that you're behind the wrong Brown Streak. * A second PS2 glitch occasionally prevents the Doherty garage door from opening, allowing access to the vehicles inside following the cutscene. See also *Mission walkthrough Gallery SnailTrail-GTASA2.jpg|Carl Johnson about to kill the reporter Frank and CJ Snail Trail.jpg|Frank Tenpenny and CJ discussing the plans. Snail Trail CJ.jpg|CJ chasing the train. Video Walkthrough de:Snail Trail es:Snail Trail pl:Tropem pismaka Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas Category:Missions